


It's raining somewhere else..

by CoffeeAddictedShipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: OumaMonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddictedShipper/pseuds/CoffeeAddictedShipper
Summary: Something for Oumamonth day 12; Loss!
Kudos: 14





	It's raining somewhere else..

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!  
> S//cide..

It rained heavily on a Friday night, can’t be really helped if it’s just gonna rain. That didn’t stop Kokichi from going down the gravel path, reading carefully at each stone, and tighten his grip on the umbrella. He squinted at a few of them, some were funny names and he walked past them all before going to a special stone. He gave a smile before crouching down, placing the flowers in front of it. It’s been a while since he was here, can’t help but grief at home or just work away all day.    
  
Kokichi sat down and opened a Panta bottle, starting up a conversation just from the spot.   
“Sorry that I’ve visited you, busy here and there. I guess the rain but that’s not going to stop me from visiting my beloved family! And no, I’m not depressed or anything. Pfft, what a joke! I’d never let you guys down that easily! It’s been like what, 2 years at this point and I can’t move on. Geez...I hope you all are having fun..”    
  
He sipped the sugary drink, he didn’t bother to cover himself from the rain and felt drenched already. He chuckled before straight up laughing loudly like he heard the funniest joke ever but at the same time he cried. Best to laugh away all the pain.   
  
“G-god, It’s been fucking years and you guys haven’t come back yet... Is it more fun in heaven than with me..?” He sighed and scratched back of his head. “Nevermind, just ignore what I said. But hey! I finally apologized! Supreme leaders can get redemption if you just say the truth.., no, that just sounds weird. I’ve lost a little motivation actually, can’t think of a better prank than we used to...But who cares!”    
  
He took out a familiar object and smiled more. “It won’t be long, okay? I’m not going to be alone anymore, the captain can’t leave their ship or something. Whatever, we’ll be together again! Just us, D.I.C.E…”    
  
It hovered next to his head and closed his eyes with his signature wide smile, his finger pressed down on the trigger.   
  
  
  
  
_ Nishishishi... _


End file.
